1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lifting scaffold having multiple frame poles which stand on a base and can be extended by lengths, between which mobile platforms are arranged so that they can be adjusted in height by means of multiple holding supports attached on the building face.
2. The Prior Art
A scaffold for repair work on facades and eaves is known from DE-OS 35 26 105, which discloses a climbable scaffold bridge between two mobile lifting scaffolds, whereby the scaffold bridge can be shifted in work height on the running guides or traverses in the direction of the facade.
In DE-OS 31 14 602 an arrangement for a work scaffold is described with liftable and lowerable working platforms with associated safety devices. The working platform is arranged between four guide rails provided with grooves and connected on both sides over a lifting mechanism and a suspension with the guide rails. On both sides of the working platform a support bar is arranged with the help of which the working platform rests on the scaffolding poles. Drop latches are arranged on the support bar which prevent a sharp drop in the working platform, since they latch into grooves of the guide rails during a wrenching of the chain of the lifting mechanism.
A lifting working platform, especially a working platform for building tradesmen, is known from DE-OS 34 15 074. The lifting working platform has a working platform connected to a stand such that it can be adjusted in height, the working platform having at least two crossbeams arranged at a distance from one another which can be connected to each other by vertical beams, which are provided with guide rails over which the crossbeams each run or in a pole such that they can be adjusted in height.
The object of the present invention is to provide a lifting scaffold of the noted type wherein the scaffold builds itself up and down through arrangements suitable to the scaffold, so that comparatively few workers are required for the building of a relatively large scaffold.